


The Luckiest Guy in the World

by leoba



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [21]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Ben Solo is not present and yet he is very much there, Cameras, F/M, Finnrey, Finnreylo, Multi, Polaroid, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Ben goes shopping while Rey and Finn unpack. Smutty shenanigans ensue. A Polaroid camera is involved.





	The Luckiest Guy in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> Please be aware that this is a Finnrey scene but it takes place in a Finnreylo world, so although Kylo Ben is not physically there he is very much present. If that squicks you out you may want to skip this one.
> 
> From a prompt from persimonne on Tumblr:
> 
> Finnreylo ficlet where they play with an old camera, taking pictures of eachothers... you perfectly know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THIS PROMPT IT WAS SO FUN TO WRITE
> 
> This is #21 of the Finnreylo Murder AU series. 21 already! This skips over Finn moving in, which I made reference to in [How To Bake Sweet Honey Cake: A Recipe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622630), so regular readers have known this is coming. There will be a story focused on that (I'm planning to call it Moving Day, wow) so that should be showing up in the next week or so.
> 
> If you are a regular reader, please know that I love you and appreciate you! I love seeing your comments and kudos here and on Tumblr. I like knowing you're out in the world, sharing the love of this weird and lovely little threesome.

“Lift your left arm up… just a bit more…” Rey does as Finn requests, and he presses the shutter on the old Polaroid camera with a whispered _Nice_ , pinching the plastic square as it hums out of the front of the camera and placing it down on the coffee table next to the other five. 

Rey relaxes again, settling back down onto her butt and trying to decide if it would be better to pull her jeans further up, or the rest of the way down. At the moment they’re halfway down her hips, exposing the very top of the crack of her ass, which she’s sure looks good but isn’t very comfortable. 

Ten minutes ago Rey was fully dressed and they were going through the moving boxes they brought over yesterday from Finn’s apartment. They need to decide what to keep in the apartment, _their apartment, not Ben’s apartment_ , Rey reminds herself again, and what to put in storage until they can get a bigger place. But then Finn pulled out his old Polaroid and a fresh pack of film and their unpacking got just a little off-track.

Rey watches Finn line up the six photos and grin down at them. The first one was innocent, Rey smiling and waving at the camera, but then she’d had the bright idea of doing a strip tease, and the photos got progressively less innocent, so now she’s in the position of having to decide whether to pull her jeans back up, or to get completely naked. And she’s beginning to feel it really isn’t fair.

“We’re taking these for Ben, right?” Rey asks.

“Of course!” Finn says, looking up from the pictures that he himself found so obviously entrancing. That was their excuse; Ben’s out shopping, so they’re making him a treat. A little thank you, for being such a good guy.

“Well, it’s not fair then. Ben likes looking at you as much as he likes looking at me, we should take some pictures of you, too.”

Finn’s cheeks flush and he sets down the camera and bites his lip. “There are only two exposures left.” Rey reaches across the table and grabs the camera, and turns it so it’s pointing at him.

“You know it’s true, Finn. Ben would love to get some hot pictures of you.”

Finn shakes his head. “I know he would. I just… it feels weird, being objectified like that. I prefer to be on the photographer’s side of the camera.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “One, duh. Two, you have taken so many pictures of me, and Ben, and it’s only fair for you to get your turn. It’s only two pictures.” He opens his mouth, but she keeps going. “I know it’s hard to let us take the lead, or whatever, but I _really_ think it would make Ben _very happy_ to have just two sweet and sexy pictures of you. Just two.” She flutters her eyelashes to the best of her ability. “ _Please_?”

Finn sighs, puffing out his cheeks. “Counteroffer. One of me, and one of the two of us together.”

“That works. Thank you.” Rey stands up, pulls up her jeans, and grins down at him, where he is still kneeling on the floor.

He stands up too. “Okay. I consent. But make it sweet. How do you want me?”

Rey considers the room, and her eyes fall on the puffy leather armchair, Ben’s chair, the one where he spends his evenings going over case files. “Oooo, let’s do it in Ben’s chair.” Finn raises an eyebrow at her, and she balks. “I mean the pictures of you! Although… that’s not a terrible idea, is it?”

For the first time since she suggested taking pictures of him, Finn actually looks like he’s into it. “That’s not a terrible idea at all. I didn’t specify anything about the picture of the two of us together, did I.” Rey shakes her head. One thing at a time.

She has him take off his shirt, revealing an expanse of dark skin and the tight muscles of his chest and abs underneath, but leaving his jeans on. These she unbuttons and unzips, opening up to expose the top of his boxers, but then she pushes the waistband of the boxers down, just a bit, to expose the curly hair that marks the point where his groin begins. She bites her lips and runs her fingertips through that hair, to give it some texture, and he leans down to attempt a kiss but she pushes him away.

“ _Wait_ ,” she whispers, “be patient,” and he licks his lips and gives her a look that says he absolutely is not patient, but he’s willing to wait anyway. 

Rey has Finn sit down in Ben’s chair, slouching, his hips forward, leaning back, head propped on the back of the chair. She maneuvers him a bit; pushing his knees apart, setting an elbow on the arm of the chair, angles his head just so, ignoring his obvious erection the whole time. He’s so cooperative, doesn’t grumble once, and she rewards him with a kiss before she stands back up to find a good spot for her to take the picture from. She’s aware she only has one opportunity.

Finn looks good but he’s missing something, so once she’s found the right angle she says, “Okay. This is great, but I want you to imagine something for me. Okay?” He nods. “Ben comes in from the bedroom door behind me, right now.” Rey can see Finn’s imagination work, his head lifts slightly and his face opens up - eyebrows raise, mouth opens, it’s a sweet, welcoming look, and she hits the shutter, the flash and whir of the film following immediately.

She throws the picture onto the coffee table without looking at it; it’ll take a minute to show up anyway. There’s something else on her mind, now, and she tugs her jeans back down and off even as Finn lifts up his hips on the chair and pulls his own jeans down his thighs, his cock pronking up as though to say _hello, it’s been a while, I’ve missed you, come talk to me_.

Rey’s missed it too, although it hasn’t even been 24 hours, and with Finn’s assistance, his hands on her hips and his mouth on hers, within a minute she’s riding him on Ben’s favorite chair.

Finn kisses across her face and down her jaw. “Have you done this before?” he asks, a bit breathlessly.

“What, fucked Ben on his chair? Of course. You?”

He’s moved his mouth down her chest, and gives her right nipple a lick before answering. “Yeah. Couple times. Think he likes sitting here in the evening thinking about it.”

Rey laughs, then moans as Finn sucks her left nipple and squeezes her ass. “No doubt. Boring papers. Thinking about sex is more fun.”

Finn can only hum in reply, because his mouth is full of Rey’s breast. She lifts her hands up to put her arms around his neck, and realizes she’s still holding the camera in her hand.

“Oh shit, I gotta,” Finn lifts his mouth off her and tries to focus on the black object in her hand.

“Oh yeah. How you gonna?”

She leans back and raises the camera to her face, centering Finn through the viewfinder. His cheeks are flushed, eyes wide, lips swollen, mouth open. He looks like a man who’s getting fucked.

He also looks like a man who’s annoyed. He pushes the camera away. “Hey, I said a picture of the two of us together, what are you playing at?”

Rey gives a swivel of her hips that has him throwing back his head with a moan, and she leans forward and give him a kiss on the mouth before responding. “I’ll be in that picture, Finn. Picture of you, inside my body. Ben’ll know, he’ll recognize your face. Your expression. He knows that look.” She pauses her speech for another kiss, which becomes a bit more involved, they’re at it for a few minutes. But eventually she’s able to pull away from Finn’s clever lips and tongue, to say the other thing she wanted to say.

“M’also taking it. The picture. Photographer in the picture. You’re in my pictures. Because you made me look that way. Right?” She’s not sure she makes sense. It’s difficult to talk when you’re being fucked.

“Artistic. Philosophic,” Finn answers. He’s less sober than he was a few minutes ago, the sex is going to their heads and Rey realizes she needs to take this photo now. He seems convinced by her arguments, if that’s the right thing to call them, so she raises the camera up again, centers the viewfinder on Finn’s face, and takes the last picture. Then she tosses the camera behind her onto the coffee table, the film still emerging, and rides her boyfriend until they both have orgasms on their boyfriend’s favorite chair.

* * *

Three weeks later, Ben finds an envelope in the bottom of his sock drawer, containing eight Polaroid pictures. The first six make him smile, the seventh makes him catch his breath, and the last one has him taking a shower in the middle of the day. _I’m the luckiest guy in the world_ , he thinks to himself as his cum splashes against the shower tile and is washed down the drain. _The luckiest guy in the world_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come tell me about your memories of old-style cameras!


End file.
